


EXO IMAGINES

by jiminstrash1



Category: EXO (Band), EXO-L
Genre: AM - Freeform, Cute, Daddy Kink, EXO trash, Fluff, I, Love, M/M, Smut, doing, life - Freeform, my, what, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminstrash1/pseuds/jiminstrash1
Summary: This is your EXO Imagines, I hope you guys enjoy this.Come on now, come read, i know you’re thirsty...





	1. love makes you crazy - sebaek

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love makes people crazy until something happens.

"SEHUN. WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Baekhyun screamed angrily at Sehun, who was also losing his mind.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE BEEN HOME ALL DAY. HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT I HAVE BEEN CHEATING WHEN I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME?" Sehun yelled as his face was burning red from the anger raging inside of him. 

"THEN WHO THE FUCK IS CHANYEOL? AND WHY IS HE CALLING YOU BABY?" Baekhyun threw Sehun's phone on his lap. 

"CHANYEOL IS MY FUCKING COUSIN, IT'S VERY NORMAL FOR HIM TO CALL ME BABY AS WE DID GROW UP TOGETHER." Sehun bursts into tears as he couldn't believe that Baekhyun would yell at him for such things. 

Sehun got up and grabbed his jacket before walking out onto the street when someone crashed into him with their bicycle causing a collide between the two. Baekhyun ran out to see Sehun on the floor. 

"Oh my god! Baby, are you okay?" 

Baekhyun checked if Sehun was hurt but he wasn't, he was shocked and scared. Baekhyun carried his boyfriend back into the house and laid him on the bed. 

Sehun started shaking like he was going into a panic attack, Baekhyun tried to keep himself calm then tried to help Sehun.

"Baby, can you hear me?" Baekhyun asked.

Sehun nodded but still wasn't responsive.

"Take a deep breath in and breathe out. Baby, you're going to be okay. Just breathe." 

Once Sehun had calmed down, tears started flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." Sehun cried as he held onto Baekhyun, he was still shaken from the collision.

"I'm sorry baby also. I love you so much." 

"Love makes us crazy." Sehun chuckled trying to liven up the mood.

"You got that right, baby. Are you in pain?"

"No, i'm just a little shaken up. I'm fine. Cuddle me." Sehun reassured Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. i want to fly - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressed Sehun

"i want to live life, never be cruel." 

Sehun is a male who is suffering from depression. He sat by his window looking at the stars at 3 in the morning. He wished that he was more happier and wasn't feeling like he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. 

He has friends who loves him dearly but he still feels like he was no one to talk to, he sighed as he continued to look outside. Quietly, he hears a song by Coldplay that he usually repeats. We Never Change was his song of all time. 

I want to live life, be good to you. 

"Maybe if I didn't exist, it would be much better." Sehun spoke to himself.

He pulled up his jumper and looked at his arm that he had cut 6 months ago but managed to stay clean since then. There has been times where Sehun doesn't get out of bed, he lays there listening to his negative thoughts that automatically drains him. 

"I want to fly, and never come down." Sehun sang. 

Sehun always loved that line, he just wanted to fly, fly so high that he doesn't have anymore problems troubling him anymore. He wants to go out and be a new person but his depression hits him so hard that he doesn't have the energy to do it. 

Suddenly, the door opens, it's Chanyeol. Chanyeol sees the younger in his depressed mood. Chanyeol walks over to his boyfriend and pecks his head.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. I'm feeling depressed again. I have no energy." Sehun sighed as he looked out of the window with tears falling from his eyes. 

Chanyeol carries his boyfriend and lays him down on the bed. He goes beside him and cuddles him. Sehun loves it when Chanyeol did this, most of the time Chanyeol didn't know what to do to help Sehun but cuddling always answered to everything. 

"I don't know how to help you, but the only way I know how is to love you as much as I can." Chanyeol pecks his cheeks.

"I love you." Sehun whispered. 

"I love you, too." 

Thirty minutes later...

"Chanyeol?" 

"Yes, baby?"

"I wish I could fly..."

Chanyeol stayed quiet as he continued to listen.

"In my dreams, I am always falling down. I just want to fly and never come down. I want to fly until I have drained all my troubles away from my shoulders." 

"I hope one day you'll fly so high that you're bouncing off the roof with a happy light heart." Chanyeol smiled at his boyfriend. 

"I don't know what I would do without you." Sehun smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you either." 

"Just keep holding on. You'll get stronger and stronger, baby." Chanyeol pecked Sehun's lips.


	3. homeless and broken - chanbaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is homeless and Chanyeol takes him home.

Chanyeol was walking home from work when he saw a guy laying on the ground sleeping, he walked over to the guy to see if he was dead but he was alive and breathing. 

"Ah no, you must be freezing." Chanyeol spoke quietly not waking up the guy that was sleeping.

"I'm taking you home and I'm going to change your life." Chanyeol said as he carried the sleeping homeless guy back to his house.

Once Chanyeol walked into his apartment, he carried the guy upstairs to his bedroom where he could rest comfortably. 

Chanyeol decided to cook some food and find some clothes to wear for when he wakes up and decides to take a shower.

Two hours had gone by and Chanyeol jumped to the sound of screaming as he ran upstairs to his room where he saw the guy in panic.

"P-please don't hurt me, I don't know how I got here. I'll leave. Just don't hurt me." The guy cried.

"Shhh. It's okay, I carried you here." 

"Y-you carried me here? Why?" The guy asked feeling confused.

"I saw you in the grounds outside and it's dangerous to be out and about. It was starting to rain so I decided to take you in and change your life for the better." 

"You really want to change my life?" The guy's face brightens.

"Yes. Now let's talk more after, I'm pretty sure you're dying to take a shower." 

The guy nodded as Chanyeol motions him to wait there as he comes back with a few supplies that the guy can use to clean himself up.

"Thank you." The guy bowed and smiled with a grateful heart.

"You're welcome." 

Chanyeol waited in the bedroom, while he was waiting he was busy playing on his laptop. He was so into the game that he didn't even hear the guy come out of the bathroom until he felt a tap on his shoulders. 

"Oh sorry, I got caught up. Let me take you downstairs and we can eat." 

~

"So what's your name?" Chanyeol asked as he was eating.

"My name is Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun answered.

"Hello Baekhyun, It's nice to meet you. My name is Park Chanyeol." 

Baekhyun smiled. 

"I am 24 years old." 

"Oh, you're my hyung. I am 22 years." 

"How long have you been outside on the street?" Chanyeol spoke carefully with his words.

"1 year." Baekhyun sighed.

"I'm sorry, hyung." 

"Don't be sorry. It happens. I lost my job, couldn't pay my rent. I had to sell everything I had, My family just disowned me and moved to America." Baekhyun opened.

Chanyeol was surprised that a homeless guy that has been on the streets for a year was able to be so open to speak about anything but then it must be lonely outside by yourself.

"Oh, you've must have been so lonely." 

"I have friends but they went on holidays and I didn't dare to let myself stay with them, I don't want to be a burden." Baekhyun whispered the last sentence.

"Just so you know, you're not a burden to me. I took you in and i'm willing to help you get back on your feet. We can share this house." Chanyeol smiled.

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun smiled as happy tears started falling.

Part Two Is coming.


	4. teaching kitten a lesson - sesoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is being a tease.

Kyungsoo was at his last straw with Sehun. He watched as Sehun was teasing him slowly. Sehun was busy cleaning the house but it wasn't helping as he would bend down to clean certain areas that you couldn't reach. 

Sehun, who was innocently cleaning yelped when Kyungsoo grabbed him taking going to the bedroom. 

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo growled.

Sehun kept quiet as he played with the hem of his short skirt that revealed his pink garter. 

"Do you know how naughty you've been, kitten?" Kyungsoo's voice lowered an octave. 

"Hmm, daddy." Sehun gasped.

"Who's been a naughty boy?" Kyungsoo said as he moved closer to Sehun.

"Me, daddy." Sehun moaned as Kyungsoo's lips made contact with the younger's neck.

"Turn around." 

Sehun followed his instructions without making a fuss."

"Good boy." 

"Can you take it rough tonight?" Kyungsoo smirked as he spanked Sehun's peachy cheeks.

"Yes, daddy." 

Kyungsoo grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and applied as he slowly pushed two fingers into Sehun's tight hole.

"Oh, daddy." Sehun moaned.

"Daddy, I need you in me." Sehun whined.

"Daddy decides what he is going to do. Not you." Kyungsoo glared at the flustered boy.

"Sorry, daddy." 

Kyungsoo entered Sehun's tight hole without any warning making Sehun's body to quiver. The elder begins thrusting roughly as Sehun was moaning loudly, screaming Kyungsoo's name now and then.

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Daddy, please more." Sehun gripped onto the bedsheet as he felt his orgasm building but wasn't there yet.

"You want it harder?" 

"Yes daddy; you fuck me so good with your cock. Please, daddy fuck me until I can't walk. Please daddy." Sehun begged.

"Since you asked nicely, I'm going to give you what you want." 

"Thank you, daddy."

Kyungsoo takes the pace up a notch, which at the same time makes Sehun more vocal. 

"Right there daddy, right there! Make me cum so hard daddy, fuck me til I can't walk." Sehun continues begging.

"I'm going to cum." Sehun moaned.

"Hold it." Kyungsoo spoke. 

He held it a few times longer before Kyungsoo said release. 

"DADDY." Sehun's body clenched and went into a full orgasmic bliss.

"That was so good." Sehun said shaking furiously after the intense orgasm.

"I'm glad you like it, baby. Let's clean you up."


	5. you are one sexy plumber - xiuchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen, hunny what is you doing ?

Chen called a plumber as his bathroom floor has flooded with water.

"Hello, I need a plumber asap. My bathroom floor has flooded with water and I've tried everything to fix it but it's not working." 

"You're on your way? Oh, thank you so much."

"Okay. Bye." 

Chen hanged up the phone call and took a deep breath as he waited for the plumber to arrive. After waiting, there was suddenly a knock on the door, there stood a guy that had blonde hair, amazing eyes, kissable lips and one damn sexy body. 

"Hello, you called about a broke bathroom?"

"Ah yes, please follow me." 

Chen guided the guy upstairs to his bathroom where the water had gone everywhere. 

"Ok. We are going to need some tools, do you have some towels that I can use to clean the water as much as I can?" 

"Yes, let me go get some." 

Chen hands him the towels that he had and the plumber laid them out on the floor, he kneels and takes out the bath template that shows what's going on inside the bathtub.

"It seems like you have a broken pipe here. Has this happened before?" 

"No, this is the first time." 

"Okay. I'm going to work on it." 

"Ah thank you ..."

"Xiumin." 

"Thank you, Xiumin." Chen bows.

TWO HOURS AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER.

 

"Okay, everything is all fixed in your bathroom."

"Oh wow, thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome." Xiumin smiled as he bit his lip causing Chen to blush gently. 

Xiumin was about to walk out until Chen stopped him.

"Do you have more places to go to?" 

"No, I am finished for the day. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay and eat? It's my way of saying thank you for fixing my bathroom." 

"Sure, I'd love to join you." Xiumin takes off his shoes by the door and walks back to where Chen was in the kitchen. 

"How long have you been a plumber?" 

"9 years." 

"Oh, that's a longtime." Chen said and Xiumin chuckled.

"What do you do?" 

"I am a pornstar." 

"Oh really?" Xiumin said surprisedly.

"No i'm joking, I work as a accountant." Chen chuckled.

"Ohhh. Do you enjoy your job?" Xiumin asked as Chen served him his food ready to eat. 

"Hmm, I love being in that category but I am getting tired of it. I want to do something new as I have worked in accounting for 7 years." Chen sat down in front of Xiumin and started eating.

"How old are you?" 

"25 and you?"

"I'm 28." 

"Do you enjoy plumbing?" 

"I do but the only thing I dislike is getting calls at 4AM when i'm sleeping to come and fix something." Xiumin chuckled.

"I feel your pain." Chen laughed.

The two was finished with their food, Chen stood up and washed the bowls that they had just eaten from. Xiumin was currently observing Chen's body. He bit his lips and stood up and walked closer towards Chen. 

Chen turned around to see Xiumin was super close to him that their foreheads were touching. Chen felt his cheeks burning a lot. Xiumin moves closer into the younger's neck and slowly places kisses making him gasp.

"You sound beautiful when you gasp." Xiumin bit Chen's earlobe.

"I want you." Chen spoke without thinking.

Chen opened his eyes and froze, he blushed as Xiumin carried his body and took him upstairs to the bedroom that was on the right.


	6. i miss you - krishun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kris writes a letter to sehun.

dear Sehun, 

I am sorry for leaving you without giving a reason. the reason for that is my family said they didn't want me to be gay or they don't want to have a gay son but we all know that i am as a bent ruler - no pun intended. i didn't want to leave a note because i couldn't bare the pain of saying goodbye. This isn't a good bye, I am finding a way to make things work out for us, I love you so much that It's impossible to give a fluff ball up like you. 

i have many reasons as to why i fell in love with you but i don't need to state them because you already know how much i love you. Forgive me baby, i'm sorry that things turned out this way. I'm trying to make this work, i'm trying, please hold on a little longer.

My family are so homophobic towards us and it hurts my heart, even my own mum, my birth giver was disgusted. I have never felt so much pain. I'm exhausted and I want to be in your arms. I haven't seen you in two and a half years. 

What the fuck was my family thinking? Was they thinking that I'd forget you easily? It has made me love you even more. My darling, I love you more than life it's self. I hope you're doing okay. I love you and I'll be back one day soon.  Keep your hopes up baby. 

Ps: one day when I come home, i'm going to fuck you into oblivion after 2.5 years of missing you. 

Love Kris.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY SWEETHEART.


	7. will he - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will he?

Chanyeol has a headache. A headache due to the break up of his ex-boyfriend Sehun. He laid in the bath tub in a white coloured and the aroma of dead sea salt in his senses as his body calmed down after the heavy intense training. 

He recently heard that Sehun had a new boyfriend, it didn't hurt Chanyeol one bit... No, that was a lie. It hurt him big time. 

He feels his chest tightening with knots, and he was trying his best to forget him but he couldn't all the memories were flooding. When he looked, when he laughed, when he smiled. He wants to bring Sehun back but Chanyeol couldn't due to him being emotionally sad, he couldn't lie. He was a mess. 

It was like he got high off the feeling s that he had shared with Sehun. A feeling that wouldn't shake off for a very long time. That's why he left, he tried living everything behind but nothing was working. 

Will your tongue still remember the taste of my lips?

Will your shadow remember the swing of my hips?

Will your lover caress you the way, that i did? 

If Chanyeol was to try again, would Sehun notice his charm if his boyfriend messed up one bit. Suddenly, Chanyeol jumped at the sound of his laptop playing music, he heard Joji's that was almost ending. He heard the lyrics and decided to play it back just to sing along.

"Will your boyfriend treat you better than I did? You deserve so much more." 

Will he play you those songs, just the way, that I did? 

Will he play you so strong, just the way, that I did? 

Will he treat you like shit, just the way, that I did? 

'Cause I don't blame ya

~   
Chanyeol sighed and walked. Walking where ever his mind could take him.

'Cause I don't need to know

I just want to make sure you're okay

 

~

I don't like this, i might back and change it all though i've changed it 3 times.


	8. all i wanna say - sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stressed sehun and comforting kai

KAI's POV~ 

I watched him again for the fifth time this week, he was mentally unstable. I didn't know what he is going through as he refuses to speak. I've tried but I don't get much. 

"Sehunnie?" I called out as I walked into the house.

It was quiet. That's strange. 

I walked in and set the bags on the table; I heard breathing, my ears perked as I turned to hear where the noise was coming from. I looked at the lounge and saw that he was sleeping. I smiled as I placed all the times that I had bought away and walked over to him.

"Baby?" I shook him gently.

"Hmm?" Sehun opens his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I lift him up a little so he was sitting on my lap. 

"I'm exhausted, hyung." His words formed for the first time in a week.

"Tell me what's exhausting you, baby?" 

"THEY are exhausting me. I can't do the dance move that they want me to do perfectly. It's so irritating. I called them to say I was sick and needed a break." Sehun cried.

My heart was hurting, I hated seeing Sehun cry. He held him closer as he continued to cry on my shoulders. All I have to offer is my love towards him.

"Baby. You're doing so good. You just need a break from all the frustrations you've been conquering." I told him.

"You think so?" He looked at me with his face red and blotchy along with his glossy eyes.

"I know so, baby. All I wanna say is that you will make it. Just take a break when you need it." I smiled as I pecked his cheeks.

"Thank you, hyung, I love you so much." He smiled as he gave me an eskimo kiss. 

Sehun looked into my eyes and smiled, I wiped his last wet tears and pecked his forehead. I heard something rumbling from his stomach.

"You hungry?" I smirked.

"Yes, let's make some food." 

"Sure, let's go, baby." 

"Yehet. Ohorat." Sehun clapped his hand and walked to the kitchen in a good mood.

"That's my baby."


	9. it’s too humid - chansoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol wakes up kyungsoo

It was three in the morning, when Chanyeol started fidgeting in bed, Kyungsoo wakes up to find out what's wrong with his boyfriend of 4 years.

"Babe, are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked with concern.

"It's too humid outside, I can't sleep." Chanyeol complained. 

"Where did we keep the fan?" Kyungsoo asked. 

"Hmm. I think we kept it in my closet." Chanyeol gets up from the bed and goes to check for it.

"There we are." Chanyeol plugs the wire into the socket and the fan starts going. He puts the setting on the highest to hopefully cools own his body.

"That's much better. Sorry for waking you up, hyung." Chanyeol apologised.

"It's okay, baby." Kyungsoo pecks Chanyeol's forehead and cuddled back into his arms again.


	10. caught masturbating - kaisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well then...

Kyungsoo is home alone in his and Kai's bedroom. Two hours prior to his time home alone scheme was Kai was suddenly called in to work on something. 

"Solo time." Kyungsoo cheered.

Kyungsoo wasn't going to lie but he and Kai hadn't had much sexual activity due to both are working and doesn't see much of each other. 

He made himself comfortable on their bed and prepped himself before continuing with anything. Once, he was read he pulled out his dildo from under the bed that was in a box, he coated the dildo with lube and slowly entered his aching hole waiting for it to be abused. 

As time went on, he was a flustered mess. He was wet and the dildo vibrating in his highest setting making him moan loud. He couldn't stop moaning as the thought of Kai entering him.

"K-kai." Kyungsoo moaned. 

What Kyungsoo hadn't known that Kai had comeback thirty minutes ago and was observing everything he was doing. 

"Kyungsoo." Kai called out and Kyungsoo froze in his spot. 

"Kai. You're back so e-early." Kyungsoo stuttered as the dildo was penetrating him in the correct spot.

"I finished early."

"Are you close?" 

"Yes, I am so close." Kyungsoo cried out.

"So what happens if I push the dildo i-didn't-know-you-had further inside of you, would you come in one go."

"Yes, make me cum." 

Kai pushed the dildo in deeper and Kyungsoo cried louder as his body clenched into a orgasm and he released his seeds on the bed. He pulled out the dildo and laid down out of breath.

"You are one sexy but not innocent boy. Good boy." Kai pecked Kyungsoo's cheeks.


	11. the school’s bad boy - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like this school au

This was originally meant to be Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, but I had changed it to Sehun because I think he would fit this character that I've put it. (Don't worry, I'll write Kyungsoo in this)

Park Chanyeol, the school's bad boy. 

Oh Sehun, the modest school boy.

~

Sehun frowned as he looked at the clock, it was six forty-five, he got out of bed without being grumpy or anything to set his mood off. He stretched his limbs and walked to the bathroom where he took a refreshing shower to wake him up. When he was finished in the bathroom doing his routine, he made his way back to the bedroom to wear his uniform. 

When the time reached seven thirty, he left the house to catch the bus that came in five minutes. He plugged his ear phones so he didn't have to listen to the ugly judgmental world. 

He arrived at the school and headed to his locker and grabbed the items, he needed before he had a lesson. 

"Right then. What lesson do I have today?" Sehun spoke to himself in his mind.

English   
Science   
Korean   
RE  
Art

"Hmm. Not so bad today, I guess." Sehun spoke time himself again.

"Did you go to that party last weekend, Chanyeol-ah?" Words of Kai escaping from his mouth and ringing in Sehun ears. 

Sehun pretended like he was searching for something in his locker. 

"IT WAS LITTTTTT." 

DUBAIIIII WAS LIT MAN.

Chanyeol is Sehun's crush but there was only one thing that was bad or whatever.

Chanyeol is a bad boy." 

Sehun really questions himself how he had managed to fall in love with a bad boy. 

And to his understanding, he didn't know how it happened.

~ 

He heard the bell ring and he walked to his first lesson which was English. Sehun was really hoping that he didn't have to sit with Xiumin, he always kept asking stupid questions that HE already knew himself. 

"Okay, guys and girls. Today we are changing the seating plan and this new one, I've fixed it properly and it will be til the end of the year." Mr Williams spoke.

Sehun was really shitting himself in this moment as he could have anyone from his class. He hoped that his best friend, Baekhyun stayed behind him so they could send notes here and there. 

"Xiumin and Chen."

"Jungkook and Taehyung." 

"Jimin and Namjoon."

"Johnny and Ten." 

"Lisa and Jisoo." 

"Jackson and Jaebum."

"Kai and Suho."

"Baekhyun and Lay." 

"Sehun and Chanyeol." 

Sehun stopped as he heard his name, he had to sit next to the bad boy, who is also the boy that HE has a crush on. Luckily, Baekhyun was still behind him.

There was a few complaints but the class complied to the instructions given. Sehun was shaking in fear but he tried to control himself, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. 

"Hello, what's your name?" Chanyeol spoke.

Sehun looked at him and felt this whole sexual tension vibes come off him.

"O-oh Sehun." Sehun mentally slapped himself as he stuttered.

"Park Chanyeol. Don't fuck with me or else you'll regret it sinfully." 

Sinfully? 

Dafuq?

Sehun grabbed his phone out to text Baekhyun.

Sehun: This is going to be a long fucking end of the year. 

Baekhyun: Tell me about it.

Sehun : You can't say shit, you have your boyfriend Lay beside you.

Baekhyun: With or without Lay, it's going to be a long year anyways. 

Baekhyun: I know for sure i'm going to see a lot of drama from you and that red curly haired prick.

Sehun : Monday morning, 9AM, Baekhyun is already cursing. Good morning to me." 

Baekhyun: Don't get too excited, I am going to be here to watch as the bad boy fall for you.

Sehun : That's imposible. 

"Who are you texting?" Chanyeol suddenly asks out of curiosity.

"My mother." Sehun kept it at that. 

Baekhyun: He already possessive. 

Baekhyun: Bitch your life is already in hell.

Sehun sighed as he began writing. He suddenly feels paper being thrown at him and he looks up to see it's Chanyeol. 

"Stop please." Sehun spoke in the most kindest way possible.

"No." Chanyeol smirked and Sehun rolled his eyes. 

He was doing fine until he got stuck on one question and turned around for Baekhyun's help.

"Baekhyunnie, can you help me?" 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"The difference between were and where." 

"The two differences are - were is like , you WERE going to do something but you haven't done it . Where is like, where is my handbag, you're looking for the object or telling someone where a place is." Baekhyun explained. 

"Thank you." Sehun smiled.


	12. broken hearted - baeksoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo got his heartbroken :(

Kyungsoo came home with tears pouring down his face. He walked in the house that he, Baekhyun and Kai was sharing. He slammed the front door and went straight into his bedroom.

He walked into his room and locked the door so the other two wouldn't come in, he walked around in his bedroom just trying to keep his shit together but it was like he had faced the most excruciating pain ever. 

Chanyeol has broke his heart in the most painful way. Kyungsoo laid on his bed crying unable to control the tears that was now falling constantly. 

Baekhyun and Kai was standing at the door hearing Kyungsoo cry violently, it made their heart clench in pain. They leaned their ears closer as Kyungsoo talking to himself.

"How could I be so stupid to fall for someone that doesn't put me as their first priority?"

"Why me?"

"Cheating with me one other guy. Fuck sake, Kyungsoo, you must be having a laugh." 

"No, I shouldn't hate myself. It's his fault not mine." 

"But it is my fault. I fell in love with him deeply." 

"I got too quickly attached to him." 

"FUCK!" Kyungsoo screamed as it made Baekhyun and Kai jump. 

"Fuck this love shit." 

Kai motioned Baekhyun that they should leave and give him some time to get himself up and running again. 

"I feel so bad for him that my heart's crying." Baekhyun said.

"I agree. He is legitimately having an argument with himself." 

The two that was sitting downstairs heard Kyungsoo come downstairs. He was dressed to go somewhere. Baekhyun spoke up. 

"Alcohol isn't the answer." 

"If you want to drown in your sorrows, it's best you get drunk at home and not where someone can take advantage of your emotional state." Baekhyun smiles sadly at him.

Kyungsoo sighed as he took off his jacket and shoes, Baekhyun went to grab the alcohol that he had kept somewhere. Before they began drinking they had ordered 3 boxes of pizza so they don't through hell with the aftermath. 

"Thank you for doing this for me."


	13. i’m sorry - xiuhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been three years since baekhyun had passed. Cousins Sehun and Baekhyun has a hard time getting to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Joyner Lucas - I’m sorry.

time for angst and depressed shit oops.

~

Sehun's POV~ 

It's been 3 years. 

Today, it was three years since he decided to do it. 

My mind is spinning, my heart's hurting. 

Xiumin, my boyfriend was sitting on the side of my bed as he comforted me. 

"Hyung, I can't believe it has been three years." My voice cracked.

"I know, it feels it was yesterday you was with him." He spoke in a soothing tone.

My cousin, Baekhyun killed himself three years ago, he was suffering from depression. I knew he was depressed but I never knew it was this bad. 

I never pictured my life without him, he promised me that he was going to be there for me until we grow old and be those cousins that loved each other very well.

Chanyeol, my older brother came into the room and saw me with Xiumin. I looked at him and he was crying also. I got up and cried in his arms. Xiumin stood up and patted both of our backs and told us that he will give us some time to meet paths. 

"Hyung." I cried into his chest.

"I know, Sehun-ah. I can't believe it's been three years. I feel so empty inside. The daily hyperactive fluff ball isn't here anymore." Chanyeol cried. 

I remember back to the day at the funeral, I was angry and upset at the same time. 

Back to the day, we buried him.

 

Byun Baekhyun   
변백현  
06.05.93 - 24.08.20  
In loving memory.  
A loving brother, cousin, friend and most of all kind hearted soul.

When the ceremony had ended, we was allowed to spend a few moments with them. Chanyeol told me to go talk to him privately. I nodded and took a deep breath. 

"Baekhyun-hyung." I spoke as I saw his body laying in the coffin. 

"Why did you leave me? You said you would be there with me until we grew old. What happened that night when I found you? I keep wondering if it was my fault, maybe if I had paid more attention towards you, you'd probably still be here. I hope you hear me goddamnit, I have so much shit, I want to say to you. I read your letter and it got me so deep. A part of me hopes your resting peacefully but another part of me is angry at you. Angry that you gave up so quickly. How could you be so fucking selfish? Grandma always said to take it one day at a time, look at you now." I cried. I took a deep breath as I felt anger brewing.

"Look at what you've done to yourself, why didn't you reach out? I read your letter, the words of pain never leaves my mind. Why didn't you cry for help? Why did you leave it to kill you? Baekhyun, I'm so mad at you but I can't because you didn't have it so eas-" I paused.

"Breathe, Sehun breathe"

"You don't know how many times i would have prayed for you. I can't believe your gone, I'll forever be there for you even though you're not here. HOW COULD YOU BE SELFISH? What the fuck you got to say for yourself? - I'm sorry, that we couldn't figure this out. Tell me what death is like. I'm so broken baekhyun, i don't have anyone to tell my problems anymore. I just want to pull you out of the casket and try to revive you. IF YOU CANT HEAR ME THEN ITS PROBABLY TOO LATE. FUCK." I kneeled and start crying violently will holding Baekhyun's hands.

I stood up after 10 minutes and looked at him, his pale skin. I sighed as I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. 

"I'm sorry. I love you so much Baekhyun. I hope one day you'll come meet me and Chanyeol. I am so happy, I spent my memories with you as much as I did. I don't know how long this pain will stay but I'm happy as long as your happy and you're resting with no pain." I wiped my tears. 

I pecked his lips and his cheek as I walked away from the casket to grab a chair just to sit with him a little more. 

"Baekhyun, do you remember when you came around my house and we was making dinner for us three? I loved that time so much. It made me happy, I had never seen you so happy that time." I chuckled at the memory.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive, I'm sorry for those times I got angry at you over stupid things. Chanyeol scolded me every time I got angry at you. Thank God, he did. I love you so much Baekhyun. This is my goodbye for you, I hope you are proud of me. I hope you will continue to love me, you are the best cousin I have ever had. Goodbye Baekhyun, my love." I pecked his lips once more.

"Sehun-ah." Chanyeol stood at the door with tears falling.

"Was you there for the whole time?" I cried again.

"Yes, I heard everything. I understand your pain. Please don't blame yourself. He's resting in no pain now. It's okay." Chanyeol walks towards me as he held me. 

"Chanyeol, I love Baekhyun so much. I'm thankful that you scolded me every time i got angry at him." I sniffed.

"It's okay. It's now time for him to be buried. Come, you should share your words before he gets lifted down into the grave." Chanyeol smiled.

"Okay, hyung."

I remembered that day so well, it was like we buried him yesterday. I still have his letter, it's been long since I've read it. I asked Chanyeol if we could go to his house just so I can have some comfort as that's the only thing I had left. 

"Hyung, can I go to his house?" I asked him.

"Yes, do you have the key?" 

I walked to the glass pot where I shared everything with Baekhyun and grabbed the key to his house. 

"Okay. Let's go together. Bring Xiumin along with you, you need extra support." 

I nodded as I walked downstairs, Xiumin was engrossed with the TV that he didn't hear me come downstairs.

"Babe?" I called.

He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked.

"I'm okay now, would you like to come with us to Baekhyun's house?" 

"Sure. Let's go." Xiumin turned off the TV and walked to the front door as we waited for Chanyeol.

Xiumin looked into my eyes and it was like he was trying to read me, he was good at reading when I wasn't okay. This look he was showing me was different.

"What are you holding inside? It's deeper, it's heavy." Xiumin question. 

"I feel like I need something. I haven't really thought what it could be..." I told him.

"Hmm. Let's get into the car. Chanyeol is coming now." He said as I walked.

"Wait, one more thing." He called.

"I love you." Xiumin pecked my lips.

"I love you, too." I smiled. 

We drove to Baekhyun's house and there was already so much emotions that had hit me. I got out of the car and walked to the front of the door. I wasn't hesitant about walking in.

"Babe, are you okay? You can open." Xiumin said.

"I-i can't." I breathed heavily.

"Sehun, breathe, I know it's hard just breathe." Chanyeol gently soothed my anxiety that was rising.

"H-hold my hand, p-please." I stuttered as I tried not to let my voice crack. 

^so smol, he's trembling. I'm soft.

Xiumin and Chanyeol held my hand as I used my right arm to open the door. I walked in and I felt warm, it wasn't cold. I took a deep breath as I walked in further. I let go of their hands and walked in.

I took off my shoes and jacket, I felt an emotion that was new, I felt love. I felt like I was protected. 

"It's been long since I've been here." I whispered.

"Everything that happened in this house comes back to me like nostalgic rain." 

"Baekhyun-hyung. I'm home." I smiled as happy tears started falling. 

I was confused as to why I was crying as I didn't do them myself.

"Sehun-ah, why are you crying?" Xiumin asked.

"It's not me, It's my soul doing that." I said hoping I wouldn't sound crazy.

"Do you feel like someone is in your body?" Xiumin asked.

"Yes. But It's not like anger, it's like it's happiness. I feel like whatever has upset me for a long time has been removed." 

"Baby, its Baekhyun, who's inside your body." Xiumin spoke.

"What do you mean?" 

"Sehun, I don't know if Xiumin has told you but he can see ghosts, so what he is trying to tell you that Baekhyun is welcoming you home." 

"He's happy, baby." Xiumin smiled as tears was brimming in his ears. 

"You can hear and see him." I smiled.

"Yes, he talks to me sometimes. He has been trying to get contact with you but your soul is kind of broken so he has problems to approach you." Xiumin explained.

"Ah, hyunnie." I smiled. 

"He's also proud of you. He heard everything you said on the day of his burial. He said he will come to you and explain one day. He wants you to be happy. Chanyeol, he said to you that you should take extra care of Sehun. He said that there's a few things that Sehun has to tell you but he will come in this time when he's ready." Xiumin explained.

"Woah, Xiumin, you're special." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." Xiumin smiled.

"There's one more thing. Sehun, Baekhyun said that he has a box of letters upstairs under the bed that he wanted to give you on the day that he was planning to give you but it didn't happen as he said events happened but he said you can now take the box under the bed and read the letters. There's a box named for both of you. 

~~  
SO XIUMIN CAN TALK TO GHOSTS?


	14. DAD! YOU DID WHAT?! - layhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay, how could you?!

This includes incest. Ooops 


	15. sehun, you ate the cake that’s i... - hunhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan, man 

"Ooo. Luhan, what is in this cake? It tastes so good!" Sehun cackled.

Luhan was suddenly confused by the way his boyfriend was acting, he looked at the tray and he had forgotten that there was weed in there an-

"Sehun, you ate the cake that I added weed to." Luhan wasn't sure whether to get annoyed or make a joke out of it 

"You added weed? Is that even possible?" Sehun questioned. 

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE SECOND TRAY AS THAT DIDNT HAVE ANYTHING IN IT, JUST PLAIN OLD CHOCOLATE.. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Luhan screamed.

"I DONT KNOW WHY YOURE SCREAMING BUT I FEEL GOOD AS FUCK. COLOURS ARE SO PROMINENT, I FEEL GOOD." Sehun yelled as he chuckled.

"How many pieces have you eaten?" 

"5 already." 

"Do not eat anymore." 

Sehun looked at Luhan as he took another bite out the cake. 

"You bitch." 

"But hyung, don't be mad. I'm sorry. I should have asked so you would have directed me to the correct plate." 

"It's okay, Sehun."

"But it tastes good though, doesn't it?" Luhan chuckled.

"Yes and do you know what else tastes good?" 

"What is it?"

"Your fucking dick." 

"Don't you start." Luhan laughed as he pecked his boyfriend's lips.


	16. jealous - sekai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to; Nick Jonas - Jealous

~ K A I 'S P O V ~ 

I don't like the way Chanyeol is so close to Sehun. They are sitting so close and I'm eyeing them from a distance. They are laughing, smiling and making jokes. 

Gosh, I feel like gauging Chanyeol's eyes out.

"Why do you look so angry, Kai?" Suho asked as he looked me.

I had to keep this neutral, Suho can read me so well. 

Kai, keep the motherfucking poker face in tact.

"Nothing. I'm just having a little of horrible flashbacks, you know the cringe-y  past." I tried faking my shudder.

Suho shakes his head as he already caught on.

"I know you're jealous. You think you can fool me? HA! You must be out of this world. I saw the way how you wanted to gauge Chanyeol's eyes out." Suho chuckled.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at Chanyeol and Sehun again, they were even closer as they looked at something on Chanyeol's phone.

"I'm going to strangle that boy if he doesn't get away from what's mine." 

"Kai. Remember Sehun only loves you. He would never cheat on you when he is obsessed with you." 

I sighed as I knew his was right, I huffed as I crossed my arms not wanting to hear anymore of how jealous I am. 

Chanyeol was now having his arms wrapped around Sehun's shoulder, I got up and screamed.

"YAH! GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BOYFRIEND." I yelled at Chanyeol. 

"Hyung! What's your problem?" Sehun was now annoyed at me.

I refused to answer his question as I crossed my arms again and felt my face burning more red. 

"Hyung! No, you're not. You're not jealous, are you?" Sehun teased. 

Sehun laughed at me and got up, he hugged me as I automatically wrapped my arms around his waist, I heard a whisper escape his mouth.

"Don't worry, baby, I am all yours. You know that well, hyung." Sehun pecked my neck.

"It's my right to be hellish because I still get  jealous." 

"Well then, you're going to learn how to control yourself." 

"I can't because you're too sexy, beautiful and everybody want a taste, that's why."  I spoke as I laid small kisses on his neck.

"I am your boyfriend. Chanyeol is my friend and nothing else. I only want you."

"Good because no one can take what's mine, you know." I growled as i sucked on his skin leaving a mark.

"YAH! ARE YOU FINISHED? THE SEXUAL TENSION IS RISING!" Chanyeol yelled.

"You can go back to what you was doing but remember, this ass is mine." I reminded him as I grabbed his arse and he was instantly obedient to my order.

"Yes. baby." 

I pecked his lips and walked to my bedroom, I laid on my bed and took a little nap.


	17. DAD! YOU DID WHAT? 2 - layhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh he in for it.

Lay made sure to coat his fingers with lube as he was now going to stretch Sehun. The younger who's laying on the bed whining and begging for Lay to take him is now thrusting the air hoping for some sort of touch.

"Daddy, please." Sehun moaned. 

Lay pushed one finger in and Sehun instantly moaned. 

"More." 

Sehun took up to four fingers and he was ready for Lay to pound into him. 

"Are you ready, baby?" 

"Yes, daddy." 

Lay rolls down a condom on himself and enters Sehun slowly. 

Sehun grabs on Lay's shoulders as he entered, Lay waits for Sehun to adjust before he gets the hint that he can move. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

Lay started thrusting his hips in a medium pace until Sehun starts begging that he wants more. 

"Daddy, you're so good. You feel so good inside of me. I'm so full." Sehun moans as his arms was wrapped around Lay's neck. Lay leans closer to leave more hickeys on his pale skin. 

"Right there. Harder." Sehun moaned.

Lay obeys Sehun's request and thrusted harder. Lay loves the sound of Sehun's moans as he looked so red and flustered. 

"Daddy, can baby boy ride you?" Sehun comes out with his kink.

"You have a daddy kink? So cute baby boy." 

Sehun gets up so Lay is laying down instead. Sehun position himself in again and started teasing Lay slowly. 

"S-seh-h-un." Lay moaned.

"Am I a good boy, daddy?" Sehun moaned as he abused his prostate.

"You are a very good boy." Lay strokes Sehun's inner thigh nice and slowly. 

Sehun got up a little and started bouncing on him. Sehun moaned as he was hitting his prostrate dead on. 

"Daddy, finish me. I'm close." Sehun moaned.

Lay holds Sehun gently and violently thrusted into the younger's prostate. 

"KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING. THERE, THERE."

"Cum for me, baby."

"ZHANG YIXING-G." Sehun screams his Dad's name as he releases his seeds. 

Lay released after Sehun, he pulled the condom off and threw it in the nearby bin. 

"Hmm. Daddy, that was amazing." Sehun spoke as his body was shaking from the intense orgasm.

"I'm glad baby, come let's take a shower. I think the viagra has worn off now." 

"Okay, daddy." 

"Next time, don't put viagra in my drink. That was pure pain." Sehun chuckled as water was running down on their bodies. 

"I won't, baby." Lay kisses Sehun's forehead as they washed each other and headed to sleep.

"Thank god, it's friday, I wouldn't have been able to walk." Sehun laughed.


	18. simple song - suchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so that all i wanna hear... is a simple song

S U H O ' S P O V ~

You know, I usually don't have stressful times. 

who the fuck are you to lie?

Ok, my life is always stressful. 

Working as a lawyer is a nightmare, I love the job but dealing with tons of different cases has suddenly taken a toll on me. 

I don't sleep well at night because I have to find point, evidence and explain. 

sigh, I just want to quit everything. 

complains complains complains 

anger anger anger 

exhausted exhausted exhausted 

somebody push it away so all i wanna hear 

is a simple song. 

What was I thinking when I decided to do law? 

It's a fucking big mess, reading a fat book on how to deal with the law... 

What happened to the Suho that likes to go out drinking once in a while ? 

What happened to the Suho that likes to meet up with friends? 

~

"Suho, why do you look so depressed?" My friend Chen walked in from the shop holding a lot of bags. I got up and went to help him carry the bags and unpack. 

"Are you okay?" Chen asked me 

I sighed as I felt everything inside of me just tearing apart. 

Tears began falling and once a tear falls, all my problems comes pouring. 

Chen immediately saw my meltdown and hugged me. 

"Everything is too much, my job, the cases everything is too much." I cried into Chen's shoulder. 

"It's okay, don't cry." 

"I'm thinking about changing profession, I'm tired of working with this. It's affecting me badly and it's too much." 

"You should do things that you love entirely, I know your area was to do law but you've done it for at least 6 years, you can change and do whatever makes you happy." 

"You're right." 

"Hey, it's what i'm here for buddy, I'll always support you."

"Thank you, Chen." 

The two friends hugged each other and then started making Kimchi. 

~ 

This could have been better tbh


	19. the school’s bad boy! 2 - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baek i agree

Baekhyun: The dude is staring at you, he's staring like he wants to fuck you so hard.

Sehun: Yah! Don't use such words. No, he isn't.

Baekhyun: He is. I can feel the tension, Lay here, can also feel the tension. Excuse yourself to go outside for a bit. Say you need to go to the toilet but go outside instead. I'll tell you when to come back.

Sehun sighed as he put his hand up.

"Yes, Sehun." The teacher said.

"May I use the bathroom 선생님?" Sehun asked politely.

"Yes, you can go." 

"Thank you". Sehun bowed and walked out with his phone in his pocket. He walked outside and stood there for 5 minutes before he got a message from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun: You can come back now, I think it's cool now. 

Sehun walked back into class and sat at his seat. He continued to do his tasks until Chanyeol started bugging him.

"Ignoring me, huh? Two can play at this game." Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun was sitting behind them fangirling to  his boyfriend, who was chuckling at Baekhyun's cuteness. The couple sitting behind hell and saint, decided to take videos and keep them for later as it will come for good use.

"Sehun-ah, give me your attention." Chanyeol started.

"No." Sehun muttered.

"왜요!!!" The elder whined.

Baekhyun who was witnessing all this knows how Sehun can be so difficult to handle but it seems to Baekhyun that Chanyeol can handle him just fine. 

Sehun finished all his work and laid his head on the table. Chanyeol wanted to take his work to copy so he quietly took the book and finished his work before handing back to the younger that was laying his head on the desk. 

Baekhyun witnessed everything, he watched Chanyeol's every move. He caught Chanyeol smiling at Sehun.

he likes him.

THE NEXT DAY.

Sehun was walking to school with his best friend Baekhyun. They are giggling and talking about how they have watched Ricky and Morty 6 times in one week. 

Baekhyun wanted to bring up the situation concerning him and Chanyeol but he decided that it should wait. The pair has arrived at school and separated as they have different classes in the morning. 

"Hey baby." Kai spoke walking over to Sehun.

Kai was Sehun's boyfriend until they broke up 3 years ago. 

"What is it now Kai?" Sehun rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to do something this weekend with me?" He smirked. 

"Not interested. Goodbye." 

"But baby-"

Sehun snapped. 

"For fuck sake Kai, can't you understand that I don't have any interest in you. We dated three years ago until you decided it was a great idea to go to a party that got you so drunk that you fucked 3 people in one night. I'm never going to go back to you. Now leave me alone." Sehun spat as he turned around and he felt Kai's hand grabbing him.

"Stop, I don't want this Kai!" Sehun was beginning to panic.

"He said leave." A voice spoke.

There stood Chanyeol looking very angry and red in the face. Kai, let go and huffed then walked off. Sehun on the other hand, bowed and said thank you as he walked off. 

"Wait!" Chanyeol spoke up making Sehun stop instantly. 

Chanyeol looks into Sehun's eyes and all he saw was pain.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked as he placed his first two fingers underneath his chin making Sehun look up.

Sehun who was teary eyes, sighed and nodded.

"Don't lie. I heard the way you talked to him. You're obviously hurt, which is why you avoid everything that might cause you to fall in love." 

"What do you know?" Sehun pushed him as angry tears fell. 

"I know enough to understand, baby." Chanyeol spoke making Sehun have butterflies in his stomach.

Chanyeol looked into Sehun's eyes and there was ongoing pain that didn't seem to stop. Sehun couldn't hold his emotions and Chanyeol seem to have noticed it as he leaned closer to hug Sehun. 

After 5 minutes, Sehun pulled away, his face was red and blotchy. Chanyeol wipes his tears and ruffled his hair. Sehun blushed as he tried walking away but Chanyeol wasn't going to miss out on any chance with Sehun. 

"Chanyeol, what is it?" Sehun asked as he looked. 

Chanyeol smiled and sighed.

"Nothing. I'll see you later in English." 

"네." Sehun nodded and turned on his heel as he walked to maths.


	20. opposite from what it’s actually is - xiusoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

In the EXO dorm, there was tension. There was tension between the two couple. Xiumin and Kyungsoo. They had gotten into another argument which was more heated this time. 

"It's so tense in this house." Sehun spoke quietly.

"I know right, I'm scared for my life." Sehun's boyfriend Kris spoke up. 

It was quiet in the living room but upstairs, there was hell. If you went up there to bother them, it was like one push, you'd die. There's no other way of exaggerating it.

The boys knew that Kyungsoo and Xiumin has went through a rough patch in the past as they had their own relationships before they came together. 

"I think they are insecure of the relationship." Baekhyun spoke.

"Why do you think that Baek?" Chanyeol asked.

"Well this is how I think, we all know that those two has had rough relationships in the past and it's very easy to fall into love quickly. What I think is happening here is that they've fallen into a hole where they've lost communication between each other. They need communication to fix whatever the other significant issues are and then they can fix it together." Baekhyun explained.

"Ohhh. You explained that so-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" 

"JUST DONT GIVE UP 

I'M WORKING IT OUT 

PLEASE DONT GIVE IN 

I WONT LET YOU DOWN 

IT MESSED ME UP, NEED A SECOND TO BREATHE

JUST KEEP COMING AROUND 

HEY WHATAYA WANT FROM ME 

WHATAYA WANT FROM ME?" Kyungsoo started singing loudly.

"That's new." Kris chuckled.

~  
Let's go into the room of Xiusoo. 

Kyungsoo was on the verge of crying as he and Xiumin has argued over nothing and it was causing their relationship on the line. 

Kyungsoo suddenly started singing loudly as if he wanted Xiumin to know that he's working on it. He's trying to make it better for the pair.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" 

"JUST DONT GIVE UP 

I'M WORKING IT OUT 

PLEASE DONT GIVE IN 

I WONT LET YOU DOWN 

IT MESSED ME UP, NEED A SECOND TO BREATHE

JUST KEEP COMING AROUND 

HEY WHATAYA WANT FROM ME 

WHATAYA WANT FROM ME?"

Suddenly, there was tears from both sides. They held each other and said their apologies.

"Baby, I'm sorry. We had an argument over ice cream." Kyungsoo cried.

"Wait, did we actually get angry over ice cream?"

"Yes." Kyungsoo cried and laughed at the same time.

"Well damn then. Why did you start singing?" Xiumin was confused.

"I have no idea." Kyungsoo chuckled.

"I have an idea." Xiumin smirked as he bit Kyungsoo's ears. 

Kyungsoo immediately got the into and walked to the door to lock it. He sent a text to the other telling them to go out as they were going to be loud. 

<

This was so fucked up but i'm dead 


	21. baby yeol - sechen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am in love

"Appa!" Six year old Chanyeol called for his dad. 

"Yes, baby?" Chen smiled as he see his adorable bunch of joy reaching his hands out signalling he wants to be carried.

"Where's Daddy?" Chanyeol asked while he was on Chen's hips.

"Daddy is coming very soon. Why don't we colour? I bought some new colouring books." Chen suggested.

"Yes, Yeollie loves colouring with appa." Chanyeol clapped his hands.

The father and son sat on the table colouring and singing songs. Chen was so happy that he gave birth to a healthy boy, Chanyeol's features made Chen cry crocodile tears as he couldn't resist the cuteness. 

Suddenly, the front door opened and comes in Sehun, who's carrying shopping?

"Baby." Chen throws his hands up.

"DADDY!" Chanyeol throws his hands up also.

Sehun chuckled as he walked in with bags of food.

"You went shopping?" Chen asked like it was an absurd question.

"Yes, I wrote a few things this morning that we needed while you were asleep." 

"Oh I see." Chen smiled.

"Yeollie!" Sehun yelled excitedly.

"DADDY!" Chanyeol jumps into his arms. 

"Hello, my strong man. How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing fine Daddy." 

"Did you look after Appa for me?" Sehun asked as he smiled with such adoration making Chen's heart melt.

"Yes Daddy, we took a bath, watched movies, we coloured. It was fun, Daddy. Did you work hard?"

"Ohhhh, Daddy wishes he was here to spend it with you. Work was boring. I'm so happy to be with you and appa." 

"Daddy, appa. I love you." 

"We love you too!" Sehun and Chen said at the same time. 

It was 8:30 when Chanyeol started feeling sleepy, Chen helps him to brush his teeth then take him to his bedroom where he tucked him in and gave him a good night kiss. 

"Goodnight, baby yeollie." Chen smiled.

~

"Babe, are you still hungry?" Chen asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we can share a bowl of ramen." 

"Do you know what Yeollie said today?" Chen smiled at the thought.

"What did he say?" 

"He said he wanted sister or a brother. We was watching a film and he started asking me Appa, when am i going to have another brother or sister? So I asked him, you want a sibling? He told me yes but the most special thing he said was that Appa if you bring another child, i will protect and love he or she like I love Daddy and Appa." Chen smiled so hard that he could cry.

"Our little man wants a sibling, huh?" Sehun smiled. 

"We can look into that you know. Whenever you're ready, baby." Sehun pecked Chen's cheek.

"Okay, love." 

"Come. It's time to sleep. I'm tired and I want to cuddle you. I missed you a lot today." Sehun held Chen's hand and walked upstairs to go to sleep. 

The two got ready to go to sleep, they laid on the bed all cuddled and cosy together. Sounds of breathing and heartbeat was a comfortable sound.

"I love you, Chen." 

"I love you too, Sehun."


	22. the school’s bad boy! 3 - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

This is going to be a long one..

|Sehun's POV|

What the fuck? 

What are all theses emotions that keeps rushing in and out of me?

I feel... 

I feel super giddy. 

I feel happy.

Have I been taking drugs? 

Nah, I can't be.

"Sehunnie? Are you okay?" 

"Yes?" Sehun questioned as if he wasn't sure.

"You seem like you're at war with your feelings or thoughts." Baekhyun looked at me strangely. 

I grabbed my phone giving him a hint that I was going to text him. 

Sehun: Earlier, Kai came and asked me if I wanted to hang out with him but I rejected. He wouldn't leave me alone and suddenly out of nowhere Chanyeol comes and makes Kai leave. He saw that I was hurt and i cried in front of him. 

Sehun: I feel so happy inside like what the flying fuck is going on with me? 

Sehun: THIS IS WRONG, I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH CHANYEOL.

Baekhyun: Sehun, you can't control your feelings. The more you push them away, the more they get stronger. I think Chanyeol likes you.

Sehun: WHAT? 

Sehun: He likes me?

Baekhyun: I've been watching you two for one whole week and he is whipped. He would usually annoy the fuck out of you but this week he has mind his own business. 

Baekhyun: I think that he's changing. He's become more nicer towards people. He's changing because of you, hun. 

Sehun: I'll take your advice hyung.

Sehun turned around and smiled as Baekhyun winked at him. 

Class was beginning now and I was looking through my backpack for my notebook. Suddenly Chanyeol comes with it.

"I'm sorry Sehun-ah. I struggled with homework for Science, two days ago so I took your book home so I could understand better." Chanyeol apologises me.

My heart skipped a beat, I smiled at the fact that he told me the truth. 

"It's okay. You can borrow my books anytime." I smiled at him and I felt my phone buzz knowing it was Baekhyun screaming in 4 languages. 

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiled. 

Today is going to be a good day. 

I smiled at the thought. 

It was now lunch time, I was sitting with Baekhyun and Lay. These two are almost like an magnetic, they are always together but I don't complain. I'm happy for my best friend, Lay, he loves making people laugh, he's shy, he's just one cute fluff ball and everyone knows it. 

"Sehunnie. I think he likes you. At first, it felt he wanted to ram into you but it wasn't that he was trying to get your attention. I genuinely feel like he has the most biggest crush on you." Lay spoke.

"I agree with him. Just give him time to come around and you should start by getting to know him to the bone." Baekhyun explained.

"Okay." 

"He's coming." Lay smiled. 

"Hello Sehun, can I sit here?" Chanyeol asked politely. 

Usually, he isn't this polite. What happened?

"Sure, sit." I smiled. 

"What do you guys have planned for the weekend?" Chanyeol asked.

"We was planning to go and see a movie." 

"Hotel Transylvania 3, right?" I dropped in.

"Yes." Lay spoke up.

"Would you like to join us Chanyeol?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes. 

"Sure. Put your phone numbers in so I can text you guys." Chanyeol smiled. 

Chanyeol was leaning closer towards me and I can feel my face burning. I was now fully blushing so I hide my face in my hands. 

"Yah! Sehun, you're so cute when you blush." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Yes, I agree." Chanyeol giggled. 

~ 

SATURDAY, 7PM.

Sehun: I'm ready. Chanyeol, are you coming to pick me up? 

Chanyeol: No. 

Sehun: What? 

Sehun: Are you serious? 

Sehun: Bring your ass here before I end you.

Chanyeol: Try me. 

Sehun: 


	23. i met this boy in my mirorr - kaisoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so.

Kyungsoo's POV~ 

There was something wrong with me that I didn't quite understand... 

For the past two weeks, I have been getting up at 3 in the morning and looking at the mirror as if i'm expecting something. 

I closed my eyes allowing my body to take over me and sleep. 

3AM. 

I woke up and looked at the clock and it was exactly three am. I looked over my mirror to see someone standing in my mirror. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes to check if i'm just hallucinating or that horror movie that was making me paranoid.

"I seriously need to lay off the horror movies." I sighed.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Hello there!" The boy in my mirror smiled as he waved. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked sheepishly. 

"No, I won't hurt you. Don't be scared." 

I nodded my head as I grabbed my pillow to sit on and my blanket to wrap around me like a tent. 

"Are you the one that keeps waking me up at 3 everyday for two weeks?" I asked.

He nodded as I was quiet hoping he would explain.

"I've been living in this mirror since the day you bought. I was cursed to be in here." Mirror boy sighed sadly. 

"You was cursed? By who?" I was suddenly attentive.

"By a wicked godmother." 

"Like the one that they have in movies?" I said.

Mirror boy chuckled seeing how innocent the boy was.

"Yes and I can only come out, if i find my true love. Love breaks the curse spell." He said. 

"Oh." I said. 

"So you lived in my house or in there for 3 years now?" I asked.

I've had this mirror for 3 years and it was still in its good condition. 

"Yup. I'm happy that I got your attention. It's so boring sitting here watching you getting on with your daily life and I'm here with nothing. I want to travel and explore." 

"I have an idea." I spoke.

"Let's get to know each and then we can find a way to get you out of there."

"Really?" 

"Yes."

~~~

The two boys sat in front of the mirror for at least two hours talking about themselves, Kyungsoo was happy to find out why he was always walking up at three in the morning. 

"Good night Kai." 

"Good night, Kyungsoo."


	24. grumpy sehun - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol is a bitch

“Sehun. Wake up.” Chanyeol tried shaking Sehun who was still sleeping.

Sehun grumbled and continued to sleep. Chanyeol sighed as he chuckled as he sees his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He decided to be a little mean and make up a commotion.

“SEHUN! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN VIVI!” Chanyeol yelled as Sehun woke up immediately and got out of bed but suddenly collapsed. 

He groaned as he gave himself two seconds to get to his senses. Chanyeol started laughing as he told Sehun that Vivi is still here.

“For fuck sake, Park Chanyeol. I could have had a heart attack.” Sehun grumpily walked over to his boyfriend and started slapping him with his pillow. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Chanyeol pulled him and held him down. 

“No, Chanyeol, get off me!” Sehun tried pushing his older boyfriend but he couldn’t as he was too strong.

“I’m sorry, baby. I promise not to do it again.” Chanyeol apologises as begins to pecks Sehun’s cheeks.

Sehun tried staying mad at Chanyeol but he couldn’t. He smiled as Chanyeol being the man he is, apologised and Sehun accepted.

“Yah! I can’t be mad at you. I love you.” Sehun chuckled.

“I love you too, baby.”


	25. the school’s bad boy 4 - chanhun

"Chanyeol, do you want to help me make some cookies and cake?" 

"Sure!" Chanyeol got up from the sofa and walked over to the younger.

The pair was going to start with the cake first, Sehun looked inside his cupboards to bring out different ingredients that they would need. Chanyeol that was beside him he started with the mixture.

The door bell suddenly rings and Sehun was confused. He walks to the door to see Baekhyun and Lay standing there.

"Hey guys, come in." 

"We aren't interrupting you, are we?"

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend." Sehun smiled.

"Who's the guy?" 

"Me." Chanyeol smiled. 

"Omggg, who confessed?" Lay clapped his hand.

"My giant cuddly bear!" Sehun hugs Chanyeol.

"Omo, you guys are so cute together. What are you guys doing?" 

"We are baking, it's lazy day Sunday so we are being cool and lazy at the same time." Sehun smiled as he throws a little dance.

Baekhyun chuckled seeing that his best friend was finally happy with someone. 

~~~

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER....

"Woah, you guys did a great job." Baekhyun smiled as he tasted the cake.

"Thank you." Sehun blushed.

Sehun sat on Chanyeol's lap facing him and was playing with his hair, the older who was admiring Sehun was like falling in love with him again.

"Yah! Why are you blushing?" Sehun chuckled.

Chanyeol hides his face and mumbles words that Sehun didn't catch.

"What was that?" 

"You made me fall in love again. Aisshhh, stop being so cute. My heart won't be able to take it." Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun chuckled as Chanyeol kept hiding his face from his embarrassing confession. 

"Yah jagiya, you're so cute." Sehun smiles as he pecks Chanyeol's cheeks.

"So much love and affection. I'm so happy for you guys." Lay clapped his hands.

"I've never seen you this happy, Sehun. Chanyeol is much better than Kai." 

Sehun scoffed as he looked at Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol is way more hotter than Kai." Sehun hugs Chanyeol closer to him.

"Ooh damn, Sehun is possessive already." Lay laughed. 

"Chanyeol is mine." Sehun growled.

"Yah! Calm down, the sexual tension is rising." Baekhyun screeched.

Chanyeol chuckled at Sehun who was already possessive of him. They decided that they were going to put on a movie as it is Sunday and luckily, they have a week off.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol called the younger's name to find him sleeping like a little bear.

Chanyeol chuckled as he carried the younger upstairs to bed, Sehun started stirring in his sleep as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Where am I?" Sehun spoke as he laid more comfortably and feeling groggy.

"You are in your bed, how did you manage to fall alseep one hour into the movie?" Chanyeol laughed as he laid beside Sehun.

"When I'm cozy, I can fall asleep quickly anywhere." Sehun smiled.

Chanyeol leans closer to Sehun's face, he took one good look at his boyfriend before placing his hand under his chin leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU GUYS WANT PART 5?!


	26. i’m so into you - krishun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual masterpiece

Kris - top , Sehun - bottom.

~~~~  
~ S E H U N ' s  P O V ~ 

I checked my hair and my outfit before I grabbed my phone, wallet and car keys. I was going to meet up with my boyfriend Kris at a night club. I wanted to catch his attention, I want him to drill into me so hard. 

I got out of my car and locked it, I was about to get out my phone to call Kris to say that I am here but he suddenly comes out of nowhere and pecks my cheeks.

"Hey baby." He's minty hot air blowing on my sensitive neck.

I giggled at the sensation, whenever Kris touched me it was like a new touch every time. A touch that I never got tired off. As we walked into the club, Kris intertwined our fingers together, we sat down to have a few drinks before we started dancing. 

I had an idea, I finished my drink and told Kris that I was coming, he nodded and pecked my cheek. I walked to the men's bathroom, I unbuttoned 3 buttons of my shirt to make myself more revealing to him. I added more perfume just to intoxicate his senses like I was an favourite alcoholic drink of his. 

I walked back and saw that he was waiting for me, he smirked as I saw that he was still sober and not out of it. We walked to the dance floor where sweaty bodies were dancing. 

I heard my favourite song playing, Ariana Grande - Into you but it was a males cover but it had a seductive tones to it. We started slow dancing until I had this massive kick of adrenaline and worked my way of seduction.

"Oh baby, look what you started" Kris whispered the lyrics in my ears seductively.

The temperature's rising in here

Is this gonna happen?

Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move

Before I make a move'

I wasn't going to let him win with his seducing. 

"So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it" I whispered in his ears, I danced sexily swaying my hips.

"A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it" I bit his ears while whispering again. I heard a low growl and his urge to touch me. 

"A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body" I watched how hungrily he is for me, the bad boy is going to wait as I am doing this my way. 

'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you

"Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret" I told him as people were watching the way my body moves and I heard people around us wondering how Kris was holding back so well.

"Come on big boy, unleash your inner beast." I whispered as I leaned over to grind on him and I could feel his hard on poking me very well. 

"A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it." I got back up again and pulled his tie so he was closer to me, I was going to kiss him but I teased him instead. 

"A little less conversation and a little more touch my body." He couldn't control himself and I won, I felt his lips on my revealing chest before he whispered a few more words into my ears of Ariana's song.

'"Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you." Kris whispered as he took my hand and walked out the night club and drove my car to my house.

"You know how to seduce a man very well, baby. What more do you have in store for me?" Kris smirked at me. 

"I'm full of surprises." I spoke as my hormones started speaking for themselves.

"Surprise me, baby." Kris smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two is needed.


	27. my tatted bad boy - sulay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lay tops!!!!

"Suho! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you." Chanyeol scolded his best friend.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time." I apologised.

We started walking home and luckily, I had convinced Chanyeol that we should walk instead of taking the bus home. I wanted to talk to him about something hoping that he wouldn't pick it up straight away.

"Chanyeol?" I called him by his full name to let him know what I am about to say is serious.

"What is it?" He asked as he continued walking but was giving me signs that he was listening.

"Your cousin goes to this school right?" I slowly bringing the situation to the plate without him being suspicious.

"Which one? I have two that goes here, Sehun and Lay." Chanyeol asked.

"Lay."

"Well, what about him?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to say this?" I chuckled loud and clear.

I was going to confess my love towards his cousin and I am his fucking best friend, how the fuck does that even work? I am also close friends with Sehun. 

I

AM

BASICALLY

FRIENDS

WITH

THE 

PARKS.

"Say what?" Lay suddenly came out of no where.

I looked at him and my did he look amazing, he was wearing normal clothing, he was a well tatted man, the only thing that got me was that he is bad boy.

do i like bad boys?

not my style...

but lay? 

he can fuck me so deep with his dick. 

NO 

I CANT BE THINKING LIKE THIS

HES JUST A CRUSH

JUST A CRUSH

CHANYEOL OR SEHUN WON'T ALLOW IT. 

but he is such a sex god, have you even seen his abs? or the fucking big bulge whenever he wears tight jeans.

"Suho! Suho! SUHO! sUhO." Chanyeol called my name multiple times before I felt a slap on my shoulder.

"Yah!" I retorted.

I focused my attention back on Chanyeol, who was suggesting me to come round tomorrow which I agreed to if its to see lay again then I'll go over.

I feel eyes at the back of my neck, I just know it's Lay staring. What can I say? I train a lot so my body is a snack. I shouldn't boast but them fake bitches ain't got nothing on me.

We was getting closer to my house as Chanyeol lives another two blocks down from me, I hug Chanyeol as I told him I will see him tomorrow. I leaned in to hug Lay, I felt a pair of hands grope my arse. I gasped quietly, I heard a small whisper escape his mouth.

"You're mine." Lay whispered in my ears seductively.

I pulled away blushing as I walked into my house. I put my bag on the table and cooked myself some food to eat as I felt my stomach grumble like crazy. 

After I had finished eating, I went to lay on my bed thinking about the event that happened outside not so long ago. I closed my eyes and went over the moment, this is what I dislike about myself is that I think of that person and then I suddenly get hard, thank god, I live by myself. 

 

"You're mine."

 

I wasn't even going to lie that it was the most sexiest thing, I have ever heard. Feeling his hands on my body, admiring my body that I'm not happy with myself. One hand touching my inner thigh making me whimper. His soft looking lips making red purple markings on my pale skin. This was all pure lust but the aftermath is love.

I moaned realizing that I have my hands in my boxers stroking myself, I was so close that I decided to finish myself by rolling his name off my tongue.

"L-layyyy." I finished myself earning a relax feeling.

if i could get off time to him, imagine what he would be like in bed...

 

THE NEXT DAY...

 

"Damn, Suho! Who's attention are you trying to catch by wearing tight skinny jeans?" Chanyeol asked as he looked at me. 

I want your cousin's attention, i have a crush on him.

"I am not dressing to impress, I feel good, so I wanna look good." I lied.

"Suho that is one of the most biggest pile of bullshit, I've ever heard in my entire life." Chanyeol scoffed.

if he gets what im doing he is going to disown me as his friend omg

"FINE. I'LL TELL YOU." I groaned.

"I have a crush on one of your cousins." I told him not wanting to look into his eyes.

"It's Lay, isn't it?" Chanyeol said.

"Who else? Sehun is dating Kai." I said.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"So that's why youve changed you hair three times in six months, buy new clothes and always hug him longer, flirt or talk to him. It's because you're in love with him. How could I not got the message?!" Chanyeol groaned.

"I guess, you know now. I don't need to keep it from you any longer." I chuckled.

"You can date him, I'm just going to beat the fuck out of him when he fucks up." 

"Thank you, Chanyeol." I laughed.

"I'll see you in English." Chanyeol hugged me as I said my goodbye.

I walked to find my classroom. I had ten minutes to spare as I was walking down the hallway, I felt my body being grabbed, I started struggling but when I heard a voice speak, I immediately calmed down.

"Shhh! It's okay." Lay spoke softly.

I smiled at him, I was leaning against the wall while he was standing in front of me. The tension in the air wasn't lust, it was something else that made me feel different and... Soft. I wrapped my arms around his big body and inhaled his body scent. I felt his hands returning my hug. 

"So you have a crush on me, huh?" Lay smirked.

this bitch couldn't have told him?

but i was with him the whole time unless?...

"I heard everything baby." He pet called me.

Honestly, right now, I cant process anything, he who stands in front of me is driving me crazy. I suddenly wrapped my arms around my neck and jumped up so he was carrying me.

"Stop it, you're driving me crazy."

"Stop it, I might not hold it in anymore."

"Stop it, please stop, baby stop it."

"Stop it, please, stop it, please, stop it."  I spoke quoting a song hoping he wouldn't realize it.

"I drive you crazy? Huh?" Lay smirked as I can hear his voice deepen even more.

I felt his lips on my neck and they are extremely soft just as I imagined, I looked into his eyes before looking down at his lips. I bit my lips as I wanted more of his lips on my neck. I heard a growl escape his mouth, I felt his teeth on my ears biting sensually and I let out an unexpected gasp.

"Stop biting your lips." He growled.

hehe, time for my ass to disobey.

I continued to bite my lips to see what would happen and boy, I didn't not expect it, I thought he was going to pull me for hug but now he pushed me from behind so my chest was against the wall.

this motherfucking bitch.

CLIFFHANGER... 

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	28. my tatted bad boy 2 - sulay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suho gon get it

"So you want to play hard to get? Is that so?" I heard the bad boy's voice darkened.

I felt his large hands on my arse groping me and giving my cheek a loud slap making me moan and whimper at the same. He turned me around and attacked me with love bites around my neck.

The bell started ringing signalling it was time for class, I fixed my hair to try and look presentable. I was about to walk out until I felt and stop me.

"Baby, you can't forget your kiss." Lay smiled.

I blushed as I leaned forward and kissed him. I smiled at him then walked off and my last lesson of the day, which was English, I went and sat down next to Chanyeol, he looked at me and his widened. I frowned as I didn't understand why he was pulling a face.

"My cousin is one crazy biter, oh lord." Chanyeol chuckled.

"What?" I said in a confused tone.

"Have you not seen how much Lay has bitten your neck? What was you guys even doing?" Chanyeol chuckled as he took a picture of my neck and showed me.

I was mortified at first but then, they looked beautiful on my skin. I smiled as I admired the markings. I asked Chanyeol if he could send me that picture.

"Can you send me that picture?" I asked and he sent it without any questions.

"Fill me in? What did you guys do?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

"Not much really, he kidnapped me and we hid somewhere. We kissed and was biting eachother until I started teasing him by biting my lip and he pushed me against the wall and spanked me. I'm not going to lie, I loved the way he spanked me." I spoke.

Chanyeol started smirking at me, I shook my head as I knew what he was going to ask me next.

"No, I do not have a kink, I don't like bdsm or masochist and sadist. I like it rough." I told him vividly.

Chanyeol chuckled as he said a few words.

"Well, good luck in my house today, Lay will not keep his hands off you."

I rolled my eyes at that statement.

 

FOUR HOURS LATER AND A CLINGY ZHANG YIXING.............................................

 

I am at Chanyeol's house and he was so right about Lay not keeping his hands off me but I am not complaining, I love my men affectionate. I'm laying on the sof- Wait, no. I'm laying on top of Lay. Chanyeol was smiling at me like he was a proud dad. 

He winked at me as he had a sudden announcement to make.

"I am going to the shop, I need to buy a few things so I should be back in two hours or so." Chanyeol smirked at Lay and it made me wondered what was going on.

All of a sudden, my body is laying on the sofa, Lay is hovering over me and my gosh, this angle he looks so fucking hot and I can't control myself.

"Baby, we have this whole house for ourselves, it's just you and me." Lay slowly started off by leaving small pepper kisses around my face making giggle. 

"Well then, we should put the time to good use." I told him as I got up.

I sat on the floor to watch TV. 

for some reason my dumb ass was on the sofa and now I'm on the floor.

what the fuck?

I put on the TV and sat watched for abit before I felt Lay hand's roaming around my legs, he some how made me widen out my legs automatically.

"I've seriously had too much wet dreams about you." I mumble quietly or trying to make it sound inaudible but Lay caught everything I said.

Our lips joined together and there was so much fireworks going on around me, I laid myself down on the carpeted floor. His big hands went under my t-shirt slowly teasing me, I gasped as I enjoyed the feeling. 

My mind was like telling me no but my body was telling me yes.

i don't see nothing wrong with a little bit of bump and grind.

His soft lips left mine and slowly kissed his way down to my jaw then back down to my neck finishing the business that was left at school. I closed my eyes and used my sense of touch, he was licking and sucking at the same time making me moan.

I was beginning to get impatient, I started thrusting my hips against his member and we both groaned at the sensual feeling. I was so hard and I was now desperately wanting him to fuck me.

"Lay, fuck me." I continued to thrust my hips against his dick.  

Lay carried me up to his bedroom placed me on his bed as we started taking off our clothes, when he took off his t-shirt, I felt like I was in heaven, his stomach was perfectly sculpted and was covered completely with tattoos. Lay threw both of our clothing on the floor as he reached over to get lube from his nightstand and condom at the ready.

He opened my legs and immediately moved closer to my inner thigh, the most sensitive area on my body. My body was jerking here and there, when his tongue would lay thin wet stripe and he would leave huge love bites.

"L-layyy, no more teasing." I whined.

He obeyed and rolled the condom down and slathered himself up with lube before entering me, I moaned at the stretched feeling, he waited so I could adjust and I started moving my body, he got the signal that he could move.

"Tell me how you want it baby?" 

"Hard and rough." I moaned.

"You like it rough, huh? You have found the correct person to give you how you want it." His voice lowered.

He started thrusting at an fast pace finding my dead on spot that-

"Oh, fuck." I moaned loud not caring if Chanyeol will come home and hearing my moans.

I rested my hands on his back and every time he thrusts, hitting me dead on the spot my nails would dig into his skin making fresh blood come out due to the strong amazing pleasure, I was it hit with and making Lay grunt.

I felt his thrusts getting more rougher, I wasn't complaining. I have always loved it rough. Lay gives me that pleasure that I have been looking for. I stopped him as we changed positions and I was on top riding him. I rolled my hips finding the pleasure point for the both of us, I moaned when his big dick brushed against it.

"Baby, you want to cum?" Lay spoke as he was out of breath almost.

"Yes,yes,yes,yes please." I begged hoping that he wont denial me.

"Such a cute boy begging to cum, let's grant your wish, shall we?"

"Yes." I moaned.

As I was still on top and continued to thrust my hips, Lay grabbed my waist, which was going to make a mark later and he fucked the roughness out of rough into me.

"FUCK! RIGHT THERE."

"MAKE ME CUM SO HARD."

"BABY, PLEASE."

Lay thrusts with all his might into me until my body clenched and screamed his full name while I came.

"Z-ZHANG YIXING!"

He pulled out and laid beside me out of breath, I smiled as I leaned into his touch. We laid there for at least ten minutes before we got up and went to take a shower.

We walked downstairs and the smell of good food being cooked, I see Chanyeol smirking, i blushed as I hid behind Lay's back.

"I am never going to stop hearing it from you."  I said as I laughed.

What can I say? We the Parks fuck so good." Chanyeol started  being cocky.

"Then you haven't seen Suho's body then, it was carved by a god because damn."

"I can see that, the marks on your back and marks on his neck explains everything... Enough talk, let's eat and talk about kinky sex."

"Alright then." Lay and I spoke at the same time. We giggled as I pecked his cheek.

"You guys should allow me to join and we can have a threesome, I'm not going to lie but Suho's moans are hot as fuck."

"Do you really think I'm going to share what I claimed? This boy is mine." Lay spoke in a serious tone.


	29. cuddles for the sick - chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is sick.

"Yah! You're very stupid for running to the shop in the rain. Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to put you're jacket or take the umbrella?" Chanyeol scolded his boyfriend.

"I was only going to the shop, it wasn't like I was going to spend six hours there..." Sehun said.

Sehun looked at him as Chanyeol closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scold you harshly like that." Chanyeol ran his fingers through Sehun's hair. 

"It's okay, baby. You're looking after me now that's what matters to me."

"Do you want some chicken flavoured noodles?" 

"Yes, please." Sehun smiled.

"Okay, baby." Chanyeol smiled as he walked out of the room to make him some noodles. 

While Chanyeol was making some noodles, he heard some footsteps, he walked out of the kitchen to see Sehun walking to the bathroom.   
He smiled as he loved taking care of his boyfriend whenever he was sick. It made him feel more of a happier person. 

He heard footsteps going back up again and the chicken noodles was now ready for Sehun to eat. 

"Baby. Your noodles are ready. Just how you like them." Chanyeol handed his bowl to Sehun while taking his to the nightstand. 

"Hmmm... YEHET. This tastes amazing every time, Channie." Sehun smiled like a little child.

"Omo. You're so cute. Thank you!" Chanyeol blushed.

After Sehun had finished his plate he made himself comfortable and cuddled Chanyeol while they were watching TV. The elder ran his fingers through the younger's hair immediately making him fall asleep.

"I love you, babe." Chanyeol kisses Sehun's hair.


End file.
